Mystified
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: [Chapter version to “Numb”, same plot… but different all throughout] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**_Platerair Queen,_** **_Soul Dreamer, Kayu, Pharaoh's Queen_**! ^^ Thank you so much for being the first ones to review my fic! ^^ And especially to**_ crystal-chan_** for contributing this idea! ^^ Well… before I start, the plot is practically the same. But I added some more information about it! (Plus! More characters! XD) Hope you'll love this as you also loved "Numb"! ^^ Arigatou, minna!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 1 - Pain**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou slammed to the wall as blood flowed terribly to the ground as he coughed uncontrollably. Bakura walked to the broken boy to the floor as he grabbed a handful of Ryou's silver hair. Ryou gritted in pain as he stared weakly at his Yami. "S- Stop it… Please…" Ryou pleaded as tears strolled down from his cheeks.

"You're pathetic!" Bakura yelled as he slammed Ryou's face to the floor and it landed with a loud thud. Bakura left the silver-haired boy as Ryou's blood soaked the carpet.

"You better clean that up in the morning… you wouldn't want the others to find out, _ne_?" Bakura teased as he marched away. Ryou tried his best to stand up and trembled at his own weight. _'I know he's not a bad person… I know… deep down inside, lays the Bakura I love!'_ Ryou's tears filled his eyes and dropped on the same spot his blood dripped.

_'He just needs… someone… to make him realize everything!'_ Ryou thought.

Ryou slowly got up, supporting himself on the nearby wall and grasped his right arm… it was pretty swollen from where he got kicked by Bakura. Ryou slowly leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling, "It hurts," he whispered as he heavily closed his eyes from the pain. "Someone…" he finally said before sliding back to the ground and falling into darkness.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou awoke the next day and found himself on the same spot he was last night. One thing was inside his mind.

School.

He needs to go to school! He has been absent for a week now and he wouldn't want Yugi and the others to start worrying about him. They might call him or yet come over to check up on him.

He was amazed when he felt less pain from last night, so he half-walked and half-ran to his room to get dressed. It took him 30 minutes to bathe since the blood had all dried up from the night. Quickly, he put on his uniform and dashed out of the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ah! Ryou!" Yugi waved at the silver-haired boy as Ryou entered the room. "_Ohayou_, Ryou! Welcome back!" Tea greeted the boy. "Umm… thanks!" Ryou blushed sadly as he walked to his seat and sat down. He unintentionally rubbed his cheek as he sighed. "Ryou? What happened to your cheek?" Yugi asked as he noticed Ryou's cheek reddened by a slap or something. "E- Eh?" Ryou faced up to his friend.

**_~Flashback~_**

_/"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked, as Ryou was about to leave out the door. "Umm… I'm going to go to school, Bakura!" Ryou remained polite. "School? I thought I told you not to go back to that place anymore!" Bakura yelled._

_"I told you I couldn't do that! If Father finds out about this, he'll kill me!" Ryou argued back._

_"Well it's better, right?" Bakura smirked, "You're better off DEAD!"_

_Ryou looked at Bakura with hurt eyes. Without hesitation, he slapped Bakura right across the face. Bakura's eyes widened as he felt the first time Ryou ever fought back. "How dare you!" Bakura yelled as he punched Ryou back./_

**_~Flashback end~_**

"You've been sick for one week and we haven't heard from you lately! I called you every night of the week but no one would answer!" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I- I had to get some rest, _ne_? I just slept early!" Ryou replied.

"Oh! Did I disturb you or anything?" Yugi gasped. "No! Not at all!" Ryou smiled anxiously. "Then… are you alright? How's the bruise in your cheek going?"

"It's- it's nothing! I fell off from the bed last night!" Ryou answered quickly but Yugi noticed it quickly. "Are you hiding something from us, Ryou? We're your friends, Ryou! And we want to help you in any way!"

"No… I'm not hiding something!" Ryou lied, "If I _do_ have a problem… I promise you'll be the first one I would tell, Yugi!" Ryou smiled. Yugi smiled back and nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou walked down the street… he didn't want to go home just yet! He wanted to stay with Yugi and the others at the Game Shop. _'Damn! Didn't know they had so much homework!'_ He cursed in his thoughts, _'I just hope Bakura doesn't do it again tonight! I already have too much on my mind!'_

//Really? Like what?// He jumped when he heard Bakura's voice from the mind-link.

/B- Bakura!/ Ryou gasped, /How long have you been listening to my thoughts?/ Ryou asked, more like demanded.

//Long enough to hear what you just said!// Bakura said angrily as Ryou felt pain inside his head. Ryou instantly dropped his books on the ground and quickly grasped his head. /Yamete- Bakura!/ Ryou gasped in pain, /Please… I beg you…/

//Then beg some more… and I may change my mind!// Ryou felt Bakura sneer.

/No- Please, Bakura… I'm s- sorry! BAKURA!!!/

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A loud slap can be heard across the house as Ryou fell to the floor with a cut on his lip. "How dare you talk about me like that behind my back?" Bakura yelled. "Please, Yami! Not tonight… I have so much to do!" Ryou pleaded as he wiped off the blood from his mouth and struggled to stand up.

"The HELL I CARE!" Bakura said as he landed a fist on Ryou's jaw. Ryou winced as he fell back to the floor. "You have been doing this to me, Ryou! And it has gone too far!" Bakura said as he raised his fist to hit Ryou again.

Ryou kept silent and dropped his head. "Don't you think I feel the same way you are right now?" Ryou murmured but it was loud enough for Bakura to hear.

"I am sick and tired of this!!!" Ryou yelled as he stood up, "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you, _Aibou_?" Bakura's eyes widened, _'He- he just called me 'Aibou'!'_ Bakura thought. Ryou felt blood coming out of his throat as he fell on his knees and coughed it all out. He was gripping his chest as if it was on fire. He was in so much pain.

Bakura just stood there, watching Ryou as the boy crippled into a ball and panted as if there wasn't much oxygen for everyone! "Just kill me, Bakura! I had enough of this pain!" Ryou said as his tears and blood stained the carpets.

"WHAT THE _HECK_ ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Bakura grabbed a palm-full of Ryou's hair and raised it enough for him to see the bloodstained face of the boy, "Do you seriously want to _die_? Huh? If you want to then I will have every moment enjoying it!"

"I will kill you slowly and painfully!" Bakura snapped which made Ryou's tears fill up once again. But then, there was a smile twitching beside Ryou's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Bakura demanded.

_/To be continued…/_


	2. Chapter 2: Agony

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**_Tikaru, darkangel322, Aurora of the Moon, _**and **_Shadow Sanctuary_**! Thank you SO much guys for the first 4 reviewers!!! ^^ May the obsession of Ryou Bakura run through our bloodstream FOREVER!!! ^^;; XD

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 2 - Agony**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What are you smiling at? Dammit!" Bakura said as he pulled Ryou's hair forcibly. "You're already doing it!" Ryou answered with a smile, "You're killing me slowly… and painfully…"

Bakura's eyes widened once again. "I may not be enjoying this, Bakura! But I'm sure you are! And it's good to see someone happy… knowing your plain existence is amusement for them!"

"SHUT UP!" Bakura was getting annoyed by every second, "I don't need you, Ryou! I don't need you right this instant!" He said as he left towards the kitchen, leaving the injured boy at the floor to moan in agony. Bakura took out a knife from the drawer and returned to Ryou.

"A Yami is supposed to do what the Hikari wishes him to do!" Bakura said as he lifted the weak Ryou and supported him from the back, holding the knife in front of the unconscious boy's face.

//This is your wish…// Bakura glared as he prepared to end everything right here, right now. But then stopped when he saw Ryou's pained face leaning against his chest. Bakura was holding Ryou in the back with his hand on Ryou's shoulder. They were in a position not one of them thought they would encounter.

Slowly, Bakura trembled and the knife in his hand made contact with Ryou's beautiful skin; creating a slash on the cheek and blood gushing out of it. He dropped the knife to the ground as it clanged noisily. Ryou was still in deep sleep, the brim of his eyes was full of tears and blood started flowing from his mouth again.

"Such a pathetic Hikari! If only I had a Hikari like Yami has!" Bakura softly said to the sleeping Ryou. He frowned visibly to his master as he recalled the things that happened before…

**_~ Flashback~_**

"I am sick and tired of this!!!" Ryou yelled as he stood up, "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you, Aibou?"

**_~ Flashback end ~_**

//He still called me 'Aibou'… for all the things I had done to him, he still treats me as his Aibou!// Bakura thought as his frown turned into an anxious look. "Aibou… Aibou…" He chanted as he brushed the dirty bangs out of his Hikari's face.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was still early in the morning… there were only a few people inside the classroom while a silver-haired boy sat alone in his seat. Ryou was looking at his palms as he took out a mirror from his backpack. He stared at his reflection for a while and smiled to himself, "Such a pathetic little whore!" He murmured to himself as he touched the bandaged slash on his cheek.

"Ryou?" A voice called out as Ryou raised his head. "Yugi!" Ryou smiled as Yugi smiled back. "Ryou! What's happening to your cheek? Last time I saw it, it was swollen! Now it has a bandage on it! Did Bakura do something to you again?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"I- I don't know! Honestly, I don't! I just noticed it when I woke up!!" Ryou said as he touched the cut once again. Yugi didn't buy it, Ryou could tell. "Honest, Yugi! I haven't even talked to Bakura this morning! When I came down from my room, I quickly dashed out the door! We didn't engage in a conversation!"

"And why did you leave the house at such haste? You're not going to be late! You're very early in coming to school, we still have an hour before classes start!" Yugi paused with a suspicious look, "Something must've happened last night, Ryou!"

"I told you, Yugi! Nothing happened!" Ryou raised his voice as he slammed his fists on the table, attracting the few people around them. "What part don't you understand?" Ryou yelled as he sat on his chair again and buried his face on his arms.

"I- I'm s- sorry, Ryou!" Yugi stuttered. "Just. Leave me alone!" Ryou was mad, Yugi noticed. The kindness that has always been at the tone of Ryou's voice was gone.

_'Great! Now Yugi hates me too!'_ Ryou thought, _'In the end, everyone will end up hating me…'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou was surprised when he came home not finding Bakura anywhere. He was surprised… and relieved. Finally, he can do his homework and all the assignments he had missed when he was absent. "It's Friday today!" He blinked, noticing just now. _'Maybe he's out in a bar or something… Friday has always been my favorite day!_' He smiled mentally.

He was in the middle of his work, Ryou grasped his head when he felt a surge of dizziness and just shook it off. Then he heard the phone ring, he had to go downstairs to pick it up. He walked to the cordless phone on the kitchen table and answered it while heading back to the stairs, "Hello?" He answered irritably.

"Umm… Ryou?"

"Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Umm… I- is this a bad time? Cause I- I'll just call again-" Yugi stuttered and was about to hang up but was cut off by Ryou. "No! Yugi… I'm glad you called!" Ryou can't help but smile, "But… I'm kind of busy right now! Can- can we talk tomorrow morning?"

"Do you hate me, Ryou?" Yugi asked, hurt and guilt present at the boy's tone of voice. "N- no, Yugi! I don't hate you!" Ryou answered. "Look Ryou… I'm really sorry about what happened at class! I shouldn't have doubted your explanations!" Yugi apologized.

"I should be sorry, Yugi! I yelled at you in front of everybody else!" Ryou apologized too as he was hit by another wave of dizziness.

"Are we still friends?" Yugi asked from the other line.

"…"

"Ryou? You still there?"

Ryou felt like falling, he grasped at the rail of the stairs but his legs weren't able to support him. He fell backwards, falling down from the stairs. He heard running footsteps at the stairs, the last words he heard were, "RYOU!!!"

_/To be continued…/_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kind of short, ne? ^^ Well… I promise to upload a longer one on the next chapter! ^^ Please review! ^^****


	3. Chapter 3: My Fault

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 3 – My Fault**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou fell on the arms of his savior as both of them plunged down to the stairs. The impact of the fall made the boy wince in pain, but he still held Ryou in a tight embrace to keep him from getting hurt. The both of them fell to the ground with a loud thud as Ryou started opening his eyes.

"B- Bakura?" Ryou moaned as Bakura winced in pain. "Aibou, Daijoubu desu ka?" Bakura panicked as Ryou closed his eyes once again, surrendering to the darkness.

**^Bakura's POV^**

"Aibou! Aibou!" I didn't mind using that word since he started calling me that. All that was inside my mind right now was Ryou… was he okay? I quickly got up and winced in pain when I felt a stingy feeling at my back. "Shit!" I cursed.

"Aibou! Please wake up!" I pleaded as I carried him to sit upright. I heard him pant uncontrollably as I laid an ear beside his face. "His breath is warm…" I touched his forehead but ended up taking it back when he was burning with a high fever. "Ryou! Ryou!" I shook him again, "Hikari!" I was lost for words… I didn't know what to do! I just kept on yelling his name.

"Ryou? Ryou? Are you still there?" I heard a faint voice and saw that the receiver was still at the foot of the stairs, "Hello?" I answered, trying to keep my tone as the same level as Ryou's.

"Ryou? Are you okay? What happened?"

"This is isn't Ryou!"

"B- Bakura? What did you do? What happened to Ryou?" Yugi shrieked from the other side of the line. I had to pull my ear out of the way to prevent deafness. "I didn't do anything to him! He just fainted at the stairway!" I answered calmly.

"The stairway??? I- I'm coming right over!" Click. Yugi hung up. That was quick!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It took Yugi and his Yami to come here in 5 minutes. I'm surprised they didn't blame me for everything that has happened.

"Bakura!!!" Yami raged in anger.

On second thought… never mind!

"I just got home when I saw him fall off at the stairway." I explained calmly. "Don't try to get yourself out of trouble… cause in the end, it always leads to you!" Yami pointed a finger at my face.

"I'm not!" I smirked, "I'm just telling you the details like any person could witness!"

"Well you're _not_ a person! Cause you're a monster!" Yami snapped and knelt beside his Hikari, who was placing a wet cloth on top of Ryou's head.

"He's suffering from something else, Yami!" Yugi said nervously as he wiped all the sweat from Ryou's forehead by another cloth. "Like what?" Yami asked. "I- I don't know!" Yugi sighed.

**^Yami's POV^**

I noticed the sadness in Yugi's voice as I looked at Ryou sleeping on the couch. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Ryou's Yami leave. "Aibou, can you handle Ryou alone?" I turned back to Yugi. "Hai!" he nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I went to the kitchen to see Bakura's back while his fists were on the wall. He was trembling! Was he actually worried for his Hikari for once? I hid in the corner for a while and examined his actions with a glare. "What are you staring at?" He asked, not turning to look at me.

I approached him without saying anything.

"If you're looking for someone to blame at… go ahead! I don't mind you blaming me!" He said as he dropped his hand beside him.

I kept silent again.

Slowly, he turned to me. "K'SO!!!" He cursed as he grabbed me by the collar. I kept my glare to his eyes. There was anger everywhere! But somehow, there was a tiny emotion of sadness in his eyes. "Say something, dammit!"

"Everything is my fault! It has always been! Now _you_ say it! I know you want to say it! SAY IT, damn you!" He yelled as he slammed me to the wall. Silence was the best way to get him to spill out his feelings. I wasn't doing it for anyone! But for Ryou…

His grip around my collar was starting to melt when I felt his hands tremble. "Damn, Pharaoh!" He muttered as he walked around the kitchen and finally stopped.

"How long have you been beating him up?" I finally spoke, which made him jump. This time, it was is turn to silenced. "How long have you been beating him up?" I repeated, raising my voice.

"2 weeks…" he whispered while keeping his head down.

"2 weeks?" I raised an eyebrow, "2 weeks!!!"

"You have beaten him up for 2 weeks!!! And you said you had nothing to do with Ryou being sick! A kid would probably notice that!" I yelled, walking closer to him. He trembled. "Everything is your fault! It has always been! You're damn right it is!"

This wasn't the Bakura I know. The real Bakura would have fought back by now. But instead, the Bakura I'm facing right now is accepting his mistakes. My thoughts were distracted when he walked to the stove and got out a kettle and some pans.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked suspiciously. "Making dinner for aibou…" he answered. I raised my eyebrows again, "Since when did you start calling him 'Aibou'?" There was calmness at the tone of voice.

"Since _he_ started calling me that too!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**^3rd person's POV^**

Ryou coughed out loud and tried his best to sit up. "Don't sit up!" Yugi said. "I- I have so much things to do, Y- Yugi!" Ryou pleaded. "You'll never get well if you continue that!" Yami said, entering the living room once again.

"Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked as Yugi blinked. "In the kitchen." Yami snapped.

"H- he must've been hungry!" Ryou almost panicked, "I'll go make him dinner!" Ryou said as he tried to sit up again but was pushed back by Yami this time, "He's not hungry!"

"H- how do you know that?" Ryou wondered.

"I just had a little chat with him!"

"Eh?"

"Then, what is he doing inside the kitchen?" Yugi asked.

"Making dinner…" Yami paused as his 2 friends exchanged puzzled looks, "…for Ryou!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou stared up at the ceiling… he was once again inside his room.

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_"A Yami is supposed to do what the Hikari wishes him to do!" Bakura said as he lifted the weak Ryou and supported him from the back, holding the knife in front of the unconscious boy's face._

_//This is your wish…// Bakura glared as he prepared to end everything right here, right now. But then stopped when he saw Ryou's pained face leaning against his chest. Bakura was holding Ryou in the back with his hand on Ryou's shoulder. They were in a position not one of them thought they would encounter._

_Slowly, Bakura trembled and the knife in his hand made contact with Ryou's beautiful skin; creating a slash on the cheek and blood gushing out of it. He dropped the knife to the ground as it clanged noisily. Ryou was still in deep sleep, the brim of his eyes was full of tears and blood started flowing from his mouth again._

**_~ Flashback end ~_**

_'Why didn't he kill me? Does he really care for me? N- no, he wouldn't! Besides, I was barely awake at that time… I couldn't think straight!'_ Ryou shook his head as he closed his eyes once again, but did not resolve to sleep. He was just resting them. _'But somehow…_' Ryou can't help but smile; he slowly caressed his cut on the cheek and recalled the moment again, _'…he was really warm!'_

"I-tai!" He gasped when the blood started coming out from his cheek again. "Damn! I shouldn't have touched it!" he pouted and walked to the bathroom to get himself a bandage. He was halfway to the bathroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn back.

"B- Bakura!"

To be continued… 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well… at least this chapter is longer than the previous one! ^^;; Hehehehe! ^^ R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Yami and Hikari

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 4 – Yami and Hikari**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Where are you going?" Bakura demanded as Ryou started trembling in fear. "Umm… I- I wanted t- to get some bandage!" Ryou answered as Bakura pushed him back to the bed. "You need to rest! I'll go get it!" Bakura snapped as he walked to the bathroom, leaving his Hikari in bewilderment.

Ryou blushed at the thought as Bakura came back with a band-aid and some medicine. "Stay put!" Bakura ordered as Ryou looked at him and nodded.

"Ow!" Ryou yelped when Bakura roughly added some medicine unto his Hikari's face, "Please be gentle!" Bakura raised an eyebrow at first but followed his Aibou's orders and finally placed the band-aid softly. "A- Arigatou!" Ryou thanked silently as Bakura walked to Ryou's bedside table.

Ryou looked at his Yami as he noticed that there was a bowl of steaming soup there. He didn't see it before. Bakura took the bowl and sat beside Ryou, blowing the steam from the soup away. He took a spoonful at it and ushered it to Ryou to drink up. "Umm… I-"

"Just drink it!"

"I- I can do it by m- myself!"

"Fine!" Bakura shoved the bowl to the boy but ended up spilling some of its contents on Ryou's pants. "Itai!" Ryou yelped as he stood up and dusted the contents away. Bakura stood there and just looked at the boy. "You didn't have to throw it to me!" Ryou complained but was silenced when a spoonful of the soup met his mouth. Ryou blushed again as he swallowed the liquid.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You promise?" Yugi asked Bakura as Bakura nodded for the 6th time. "Yes, I promise I won't hurt Ryou!" Bakura raised his palm. "Oh I know he won't!" Yami smirked.

"Ch!" Bakura faced away. "We're leaving now!" Yugi bid as the two of them left.

Bakura walked back to Ryou's room to check him up. The moment he opened the door, the silver-haired boy was staring at the window, waving. He was waving goodbye to both Yugi and Yami. Yugi waved back as Yami gave Ryou a thumbs-up before finally leaving.

"Hey!" He gasped as he felt someone grab him from behind as he fell backwards. Bakura caught him. Bakura paid no attention to Ryou's reactions and carried his Hikari back to his bed. For the 3rd time, Ryou blushed again when he was with Bakura. "I- I could walk by myself, y- you know!" Ryou whispered. "Then, do you want me to drop you?" Bakura asked but Ryou quickly shook his head. Bakura slowly laid Ryou on the bed and covered him up with the blanket. "Get some rest!" Bakura said, more like ordered.

It took a while for Ryou to finally get back to reality as he looked at Yami all the while. "You know, you're weird, Yami!" Ryou said. Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Really? In what way?"

"In many ways…" Ryou smiled as he finally dozed off. "You're weird too, Aibou!" Bakura whispered sadly, sighing.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou awoke the next day with the rays of the sun shining through his face. He opened his eyes to find a hand on his. He sat upright to see his counterpart kneeling on the floor, asleep, beside his bed. And what made him jump the most was that the fact that Bakura's hand was in Ryou's.

Ryou looked at his sleeping Yami as he smiled a bit at the innocent face of Bakura. How could a cruel Yami look so cute when he is asleep?

Bakura opened his eyes instantly, which made Ryou jump in surprise. "Y- you were awake t- the whole time?" Ryou gasped. Bakura nodded as Ryou blushed madly (For the 4th time!). "_G- gome!_" Ryou apologized as he looked away. Bakura didn't speak or nod, he stood up and left the room.

/Y- yami… are you m- mad at me?/ Ryou asked telepathically.

//…//

/Bakura?/

//… … …//

/Silence means 'yes', you know!/

//So what if I am?//

/O- Oh! I- I just wanted to know…/

//…//

/… … …/

//No… I'm not mad at you!//

/Eh?/

//I'm mad at myself…//

/??? Umm… Y- you have changed, Yami!/

//Oh, did I?//

/Mmhmm… you sound nice! I like it when you talk that way!/

Bakura could feel Ryou smiling. Although they were far away, he could feel that his Hikari wasn't afraid of him anymore. //Get dressed… breakfast is almost ready!//

/H- hai!/

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Anzu? Jou? Honda?" Ryou gasped when he came down. All of his friends were there… from little Yugi to Yami, Anzu, Jou and Honda. "Ryou-_kun_! Ohayou!" Anzu greeted as she gave off a little wave of her hand. "_M- Minna_! What are you all doing here?" Ryou asked in surprise and in slight disappointment. He wanted to be alone with Bakura for even just a while, but he figured that his friends wouldn't allow him that!

"Aren't you glad to see us, Ryou? We came here to see how you were doing!" Jounichi answered with a very big smile.

"Or… trying to see if I had beaten Ryou up!" Bakura muttered while crossing his arms in the far end of the wall. Yami smirked at him and smiled, "Like I said yesterday, I know you won't hurt Ryou!" Bakura just faced away. "We brought some cake and pastries too!" Anzu changed the subject as she handed out a plastic bag on Ryou's arms.

"Umm… _Arigatou _Anzu_-chan_!" Ryou blinked, but smiled to Anzu.

"I'm hungry! Are you people going to just stand here or are we going to eat?" Bakura grumbled irritably. "For once Bakura, I agree with you completely!" Honda half-ran, half-walked to the kitchen.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Everyone was silent at the dinner table. Especially Ryou and Bakura. The others would engage in a conversation once in a while, but the other 2 barely said anything. It's just that… they had nothing to talk about.

Jounichi noticed of this and decided to start a topic where everybody would react on. "Hey guys! How about an outing to the amusement park?" Jounichi grinned widely as Honda looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is Anzu's cooking that horrible that it's going to your head?" Honda asked.

"Hey!" Anzu squeeked. "What gave you that _sick_ idea?" Honda practically yelled at Jounichi's ears.

"I don't know… it just popped out of my head!" Jou shrugged. "You know, it sounds like a good idea!" Yami, for once, joined in the conversation, "It's a really good idea!" He took a quick glance at Ryou and Bakura.

"I'm in!" Yugi raised his hand, followed by Anzu. "Me too!" "How about you, Ryou? Bakura?" Jounichi asked the two silent pairs. "Hn-" Bakura started but then was cut off by his Aibou, who was sitting beside him. "It sounds fun…" Ryou smiled without lifting his head from his food, "Why not? I'll go!" He answered politely.

"Then that means you're coming, right?" Jounichi grinned at Bakura. Bakura gave a look of disgust to everyone, everyone except Ryou… and then sighed out loud, "Fine! I'm coming!" Ryou mentally smiled as he heard Yugi, Jou and Honda cheer in the background.

_'I'm going… as long as aibou is…'_ Bakura thought to himself.

To be continued… 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pure Ryou/Bakura friendship and Angst in the next chapter! ^^ So… prepare for Chapter 5 of "Mystified" – **At the First Place**! Review, please! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: At the first place

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 5 – At the First Place**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Bakura! _Hayaku_! We're going to be late!" Ryou called from downstairs as he straightened up himself. He was wearing a green polo shirt with blue pants and white rubber shoes. "_Hai! Hai!_" He knew Bakura was grumbling again. Bakura came down dressed in a very elegant dark blue sweater with white pants and black sneakers. "Wow! You really look good!" Ryou smiled as Bakura blushed, for the first time, and quickly looked away. "Let's go, _ne?_"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!" Anzu shrieked as the gang entered a Haunted House. "Relax, Anzu! These things are just props to make this Haunted House look good!" Jounichi said as he pulled one of the "ghosts" hanging from the ceiling.

"AAAAACCKKK!!!!" Jounichi yelped as he felt a cold hand swept by his face. "HELLLLPPPP!!! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET. AWAY. BACK. SHOO. SCRAM." He panicked as the giant 'hand' disappeared from view. And what he saw then was that Honda was snickering beside him. "You should've seen the terror on your own face, Jou! You were more hideous than Anzu already is!" Honda laughed out loud. "Honda, you're going to pay for THAT!" Anzu raged in anger as both Anzu and Jou beat the hell out of Jounichi.

"You're not scared of these stuffs, Ryou!" Yugi concluded. "Umm… no!" Ryou smiled ^_^ "Maybe because… I have nightmares of them so often, I got used to it!"

"You had nightmares about ghosts?" Yugi blinked. "When I was a child, of course!" Ryou tried his best to keep that smile, "But right now… my nightmares have changed…" This statement, made Bakura's ears more diligent to listen.

"Really? What do you usually dream about?" Yugi asked as the 3 of their friends continued fighting. "My parents… and sometimes, spirits…" Ryou said sadly. Bakura looked away as Yami noticed his sudden reaction and just smiled.

"Oi, Yugi! Why don't you tell your _girlfriend_ here to butt out from a man's fight?" Honda snapped as both Yugi and Anzu blushed. "Yugi's _not_ my boyfriend! And I'm _not_ his girlfriend!" Anzu yelled. Ryou can't help but laugh at his friends' childish acts. While Bakura, continued looking and admiring at Ryou's presence.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ooohh! A Ferris wheel! How romantic!" Anzu's eyes lit up in hearts; the rest of them sweat dropping (Yup! Even Bakura!) "Yugi! Would you go with me in this ride?" "Eh???? Umm… H- Hai!" Yugi blushed madly.

"Hey, Ryou! Would you like to go?" Jou asked. "Huh? Umm… S- Sure!" Ryou stuttered. "I'll go with him!" Bakura quickly answered and Ryou surprisingly looked at his Yami. "You would?" He whispered, hoping that no one would hear him other than Bakura. But, Yami heard it! ^.^

"Let's go!" Bakura said irritably as they entered the giant Ferris wheel.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It went up. It was slow, but Ryou thought it was going a little too fast. He wanted to be this way for a long time! Staying close to his Yami and facing him without hate in his eyes. He was looking out the window… and the sunset was very beautiful.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ryou started, expecting his Yami would just shrug it off. But instead, his Yami gave a moan of agreement. There was silence once again.

"_Arigatou, Yami_!" Ryou smiled as he looked at Bakura. Bakura blinked a few times before looking at his Hikari with soft eyes. "What are you thanking me for?" Bakura asked, without raising his eyebrows (for once). "For coming with me…" Ryou looked at his palms.

"I came… so what?" Bakura asked rudely, "It's not like it's a big deal, right?"

/It is to me…/ Ryou didn't mean to telepathically say it. He was really disappointed about Bakura's response to that. "_Gome…_" Bakura began which made Ryou's ears tingle. Did he actually hear that right? Bakura saying 'Sorry'?

Ryou looked up at his Yami who just walked closer and smiled at him. "Y- Yami…" Ryou gasped when Bakura embraced him above. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Hikari… But actions speak louder than words… and I'm willing to show you that I truly _am_ sorry!" Bakura whispered, but enough for Ryou to hear everything.

Ryou was speechless. He just sat there… looking up to his Yami hugging him. "I realized that what I had been doing was wrong; I was angry! I didn't want to have you as my master… I didn't want to have _any_ master at all! I wanted to live by myself!" Bakura continued.

"But then… everything changed when…" Bakura tried not to cry at that statement as he recalled everything that had happened the past few days. "When… you treated me as your _Aibou_!" Ryou felt hot burning tears fill up his eyes as he twitched as smile.

Bakura let go as he looked at Ryou's chocolate-brown eyes. "_Aibou_… I'm really sorry!" Ryou just smiled as he wiped his tears away, "I really didn't know you cared!" Ryou muttered as he dropped his head and continued smiling.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You seemed… changed!" Yami smiled as he saw Ryou and Bakura got out of the Ferris wheel. "Nothing happened!" Bakura made sure of that. "Really? Then how did you know I was going to ask you _that_ question?" Yami smirked. "Shut up, Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped and looked away.

"_Hai_!_ Hai_!" He smiled as Yugi and Anzu came down too, both of them blushing. "Damn! I wish I had someone to go inside the Ferris wheel…" Jou pouted as Honda patted his back. "Don't worry, Jou! That special _someone_ will come in to your life… _eventually_!" Honda chuckled.

Jou and Honda engaged in another, argument, catfight as everyone laughed. Everyone… especially Ryou and Bakura.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**^The next day…^**

"Ryou!" Yugi waved as the silver-haired boy sat down on his desk with a very big smile on his face. "You seem very happy today, Ryou!" Yugi smiled and saw that Ryou was holding a small lunch box.

"_A-re_? You're finally eating in the gardens with us?" Yugi asked happily as Ryou nodded with a blush, "Why the sudden change, Ryou?"

"Umm… B- Bakura made… the lunch for me!" Ryou answered silently as Yugi lit up. "He did? Wow! I didn't know he would do things like that!" Yugi smiled widely. "I never knew it myself, Yugi! I just know that he is a changed person right now!" Ryou said, hoping that things will never change again.

Ryou was perky the whole day… he was playing sarcasm the whole day; pissing off both Jounichi and Honda in a funny way. "It's just that… I never actually thought I had this much humor!" Ryou said, covering his mouth with laughter.

Yugi laughed, "I didn't know Jou had another rival!" "What's that, Yugi!!!!" Jou asked in an annoyed tone. "Nothing, Jou!" Yugi smiled. Ryou had never laughed this hard in his entire life. Maybe because… he had other problems to deal with inside his mind. Ryou stopped from laughing momentarily and gave a sad smile. "What's wrong, Ryou?" Anzu asked. "N- Nothing… let's eat, _ne_?" He said; bringing out the lunch Bakura made for him.

Ryou smiled as he recalled the things that had happened early morning…

**_~ Flashback~_**

"Bakura… I'll be going now!" Ryou called as he went for the door but was stopped when his Yami called him back. "Bakura?" Ryou wondered.

_"Umm… I- I made something for you!" Bakura said as he handed out a small lunch box for his Hikari. "Eh? What's this?" Ryou asked as he took the box. "Anata no obento desu!" Bakura blushed as Ryou's eyes widened in shock. "Umm… Yami, I… y- you made this for me?" Ryou can't help but blush as well. Bakura nodded, "It- it doesn't look g- good… but, I- I assure it tastes good!" He stuttered as he scratched his nose._

_Ryou nodded happily as he placed the lunch box inside his backpack. "Arigatou, Yami!" And Ryou did something Bakura would never forget._

**_~Flashback ends~_**

Ryou looked at the beautiful lunch Bakura made. It looked ugly for a normal person's vision, but to Ryou… it was a gift made by Bakura from the bottom of his heart.

"_Ne_, Ryou-_kun_!" Anzu called as Ryou snapped back to reality. "_Hai_?" Ryou answered as he raised his head. "Did you ever hate Yami Bakura?" Anzu asked nervously, hoping that she didn't ask the wrong question. "Hate Bakura?" Ryou repeated as he slowly thought of the concept.

He had the answer to that question but he wasn't sure whether to tell his friends about the truth. He wanted to trust somebody for once. "I… I have!" Ryou sadly said. "A lot of times…"

Everyone knew this would be coming… after all; who wouldn't? After what Ryou had been through. Ryou felt a cold chill in his spine, as if being watched. But he knew that he was just afraid of what might happen next. "I'm not even sure right now if Bakura really treats me as a human… I really want to hear the truth! There's always a part of me… that doesn't trust him yet!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Stop it, Yami!" Ryou pleaded, as the continuous beating repeated itself in Ryou's life again. "You were just using me, were you? Thought I would tricked that easily, _Aibou_?" Bakura had anger at the tone of his voice, and the same time, sadness. "You never really liked me Ryou… I know you don't!"

**_~ Flashback ~_**

"Tadaima!" Ryou called as he places his backpack on the sofa and plopped down beside it. 'What a day!' He thought. "Yami!" He called as he closed his eyes heavily, "I'm home!"

Slowly, he felt a presence beside him and continued drifting off to sleep. "I'll go to sleep for a while… wake me up when it's dinner t-" Ryou was cut off when he felt a hand reach his neck and started choking him. "Y- Yami! W- What's. Going. On?" He struggled. "I was a fool to believe in your innocence, Ryou!" He said in an angered voice, "Revenge will be sweet…"

**~ Flashback end ~**

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 6 – Tears**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A little song fic to X-Japan's Tears

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_/"Hate Bakura?" Ryou repeated as he slowly thought of the concept. He had the answer to that question but he wasn't sure whether to tell his friends about the truth. He wanted to trust somebody for once. "I… I have!" Ryou sadly said. "A lot of times…"_

Everyone knew this would be coming… after all; who wouldn't? After what Ryou had been through. Ryou felt a cold chill in his spine, as if being watched. But he knew that he was just afraid of what might happen next. "I'm not even sure right now if Bakura really treats me as a human… I really want to hear the truth! There's always a part of me… that doesn't trust him yet!"/

"I knew it from the start that you never trusted me! I should've gone back to the Shadow Realm when I had the courage to!" Bakura said keeping the tears from coming out of his own eyes. Ryou couldn't answer to that… he knew that he couldn't find the right excuse for it. "But, no! I had doubts!"

So this time… he just received every blow Bakura makes, until… he is totally wiped out. The last thing he heard was the ringing of the phone.

_/"It- it doesn't look g- good… but, I- I assure it tastes good!" Bakura stuttered as he scratched his nose._

Ryou nodded happily as he placed the lunch box inside his backpack. "Arigatou, Yami!" And Ryou did something Bakura would never forget./

Ryou hugged him… it was a very tight squeeze that was not powered by a mask. But was powered by the true love that Ryou really feels for his Yami. "I don't care if it tastes good or not! But… as I've known, your cooking's the best!" Ryou paused, "Because they're made from your heart!"

Bakura cried as he left his Hikari's limp body on the ground. He was sitting on the ground just inches away from his Hikari, he wanted to apologize for the things he had just done. But, he knew that this time… Ryou wouldn't forgive him anymore. "Aibou…" He sobbed as he roughly wiped the tears away from his eyes. He hasn't cried this much since… well, he hasn't!

/"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Hikari… But actions speak louder than words… and I'm willing to show you that I truly am sorry!" Bakura whispered, but enough for Ryou to hear everything. Ryou was speechless. He just sat there… looking up to his Yami hugging him./

Ryou mentally sobbed as he was brought into his own darkness.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**^Bakura's POV^**

I was snapped back to reality when I heard fists banging on the door. "Bakura! Ryou! Open up this door! We know you're both in there!" Jounichi yelled. "Bakura! What have you done to Ryou this time?" It was Honda now.

The next thing I knew, I wanted to run away as far away as I can. I didn't want to face _Aibou_… or any of his friends. I just wanted to be alone! But my legs didn't follow my orders… I just sat there, hugging my knees in front of my Hikari.

"Step aside!" It was Yami. It was then that he slammed into the door and it swung open, leaving himself to sprawl on the floor. "RYOU!" Yugi gasped as he ran to the side of Ryou, resting my Hikari's head on his lap, "Thank goodness he's still breathing!"

"Bakura! You did this to him!" Jou yelled as he grabbed me by the collar and brought me up, "You fool! You said you would never hurt Ryou again!" Jou was silenced when he saw a hand silencing him. It belonged to Yami.

"Why did you do it, Bakura?" Yami asked. I looked away and kept silent. "You know what this means, don't you?" he asked me with those glaring eyes. My eyes widened in shock as I tried to run away. But it was of no use for I was caught by both of arms by Honda and Jounichi.

"No! I didn't mean it! You can't do this to me!" I was practically begging. I haven't told Ryou how I really felt yet. If Ryou could see me now, then I'm sure he would probably laugh at me for being so weak! _"Aibou!"_ I yelled at my sleeping Hikari. I know he was physically asleep but mentally awake… what I was worried about was, if he really forgives me!

I can't leave yet! Yami promised me… he would wait until I told Ryou.

**^Ryou's POV^**

Screaming.

People around me were screaming and fighting.

I can't stand it!

I slowly fluttered my eyes open as I saw Bakura being held off by Jounichi and Honda. Yami was in front of them. And at my side, Anzu and Yugi were cradling me… watching the scenery in front of us. "Y- Yami…" I whispered. But no one was able to hear me, cause like I said, they were screaming. "You have no right to call Ryou your Aibou!" Jounichi yelled at my Yami. "No _Aibou_ would do that to his own _Aibou_!" Honda added.

"I- I have something to say to Ryou first!" He panicked, "Don't let me leave yet!" I can sense Yami nodding at Bakura's request. "_Aibou_!" Bakura called out to me, "I know you hate me! And I know that I'm wrong… I've always been. The moment you called me _Aibou_ really changed me. I felt that you had been always forgiving me… even though I did such unforgivable things to you!"

"You're a special Hikari that had been bless to a Yami! I'm happy _I_ was that Yami!" I felt the tears in my eyes pour right now, even though I couldn't see anything going on. I knew Bakura was smiling. He sighed out loud and finally said, "I- I'm ready…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

/doko ni yukeba ii

anata to hanarete/

Bakura dropped his head sadly as Yami took out the Millennium Puzzle, ready to banish Bakura to the Shadow Realm. Yami frowned at Bakura, but he knew that he didn't have the courage to banish Bakura in the presence of Ryou. Bakura had given him a signal… and it was that signal that Yami was forced to agree.__

/ima wa sugisatta

toki ni toikakete/

A certain silver-haired boy woke up and slowly opened his eyes. "B- Bakura…" He whispered as he slightly winced.

/naga sugita yoru ni

tabidachi o yume mita/

Yami's Millennium Puzzle started to glow as Bakura closed his eyes, tears strolling down from his cheeks. "Gomene… Aibou!" He whispered.

/ikoku no sora mitsumete

kodoku o dakishimeta/

"_Ai- Aibou_!" Ryou called in a hoarse whisper. "R- Ryou!" Yugi gasped. But Bakura nor Yami didn't hear it. Ryou slowly reached out his hand, apart from the other one holding his rib, "_Aibou!!!_" Ryou yelled out, which rang throughout the whole house.

/nagareru namida o

toki no kaze ni kasanete/

"R- Ryou!" Bakura gasped as both Honda and Jounichi let him go. Knowing that Bakura wouldn't harm Ryou now. "I- I was wrong, Bakura!" Ryou said as Yugi let go of the silver-haired youth and Ryou sat up. Bakura looked at Ryou with tears in his eyes as he half-walked, half-ran to his Hikari.

/owaranai anata no

toiki o kanjite/

Ryou tried his best to stand up but failed. He dragged himself up to his Yami and revealed himself crying.

Bakura knelt down and hugged Ryou tightly. "I- I. I don't. Hate. You." He heard Ryou say, wetting his shoulder from all his Hikari's tears.

/DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE

DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE/

"I don't. Hate. You. At all." Ryou repeated with a smile; Bakura nodded. Jounichi, Honda, Yugi and Anzu smiled as Yami grinned at the two spirits.

To be continued… 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hey, guys! ^^ Did you try playing the song while reading this fic? ^^ It's really sweet… and cute! ^^ Review, please! ^^


	7. Song Lyric Translation Tears

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Mystified 

**Song Lyric – Translation "Tears" by: X-Japan**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Requested by: **Star Girl11** doko ni yukeba ii anata to hanarete ima wa sugisatta toki ni toikakete /"Wherever we go is okay," You said Now what may have been Has been stopped by time/ naga sugita yoru ni tabidachi o yume mita ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoku o dakishimeta /On that night that was too long I had a dream where you left me Staring at a foreign sky I hugged my loneliness/ nagareru namida o toki no kaze ni kasanete owaranai anata no toiki o kanjite /My fallen tears Are piling up on the winds of time At the end I feel your breath/ DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE 


	8. Chapter 7: Is this really 'goodbye?

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 7 – Is this really 'Goodbye'?**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bakura carried Ryou back to his room and Ryou had fallen asleep by the time Bakura laid him down the bed. But before he drifted off to slumber, he whispered, "Please don't leave me, _Aibou_!"

Bakura tucked his silver-haired counterpart to sleep as he looked at his Hikari in sadness. "_Gomene, Aibou_!" He whispered and gave a small at the corner of his lips. He took the first-aid box from the bathroom and returned to see his Hikari shining like the beautiful sun.

Carefully, he tended all the wounds he had done to Ryou. That's when he heard silent footsteps coming to his direction. "When are you going to tell him, Bakura? You know you have to tell him soon…" Yami said, placing his hands on both of his pockets.

"I know…" Bakura muttered, "I'll tell him… as soon as he wakes up!"

"Good luck!" Yami grinned as he patted Bakura's shoulder and left the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Take care of Ryou, okay?" Yugi, this time, didn't hesitate to threaten Bakura, nor was he scared. "This time… it won't happen again!" Bakura vowed without looking at Yugi. "Why do I get the feeling that I still don't trust you?" Jou glared, which was replied by a glare by Bakura as well.

Yami stood up and interrupted their stares. "When the time comes… you know where to find me!" Yami said, placing out his hand for Bakura to shake. Which Bakura did, of course! "Thanks a lot, my friend!" It was the first time everyone (except Ryou) heard Bakura say those words to Yami.

"Good bye!" Bakura said to everyone as he finally closed the door behind him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**^The next day… at school^**

"Bakura was acting weird yesterday… _ne_?" Anzu thought out loud as Honda and Jou agreed with her for the first time. "Something's going, guys! I know there is!" Jou said as he touched his chin. "I thought you don't know anything!" Honda teased. "SHUT UP!" The blonde yelled.

"Yami's acting a little weird too! I bet he knows what's going on… I wonder why he doesn't want to tell us!" Yugi said.

"Think about it… what can 2 Yamis do? That's suspicious?" Anzu asked. Jou and Honda blushed madly. (A/N: Hentai thoughts! ^^;;) "Not that you idiots!!!" Anzu yelled as both of them snapped out of their trance, "Something… fishy! And if Ryou would find out, he would-"

"He's not planning to…" Yugi interrupted with wide, terrified eyes. "Oh my! He's not planning to, is he?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ryou and Bakura stared at each other for a while. Ryou was in deep shock, trembling. "I- I thought you didn't want to!" Ryou gasped as tears formed his eyes. "You said you didn't want to!"

"I'm sorry, Ryou…"

"Why Yami?" Ryou yelled while closing his eyes and banging his fists on Bakura's chest. "You said you didn't want to leave! Why are you doing this, _Aibou_?" Ryou sobbed. (A/N: You were thinking about something else, were you? ^^;;) This made Bakura's heart sank even deeper. He didn't want to make matters worst. Why did he have to tell Ryou at this state?

"Bakura…" Ryou sobbed and chanted his Yami's name over and over again as the tears repeatedly flowed out of his face as well. "I don't want you to leave!" Ryou whispered, "Please, Yami! Don't leave!"

"I'm sorry, _Aibou_… I've done so many unforgivable things to you! And I don't deserve to be forgiven! I deserve punishment… and that's what I'm going to give myself!"

"I won't allow that!" Ryou looked straight into Bakura's eyes with the tears flowing. '_Why did he have to look at me like that? Especially when all the emotions in his eyes are just filled with sadness and misery?' _Bakura thought as he looked away after that. He felt strong hands reach for his as he looked back at his broken Hikari. Ryou was hugging Bakura's hands close to his chest as he continued sobbing.

"I would rather have you here beating me up than you leaving!" He muttered between the sobs. "Come on! Just beat me up!" He pleaded desperately, moving Bakura's fist to punch his face lightly.

"Ryou… please…" Bakura whispered as he pulled his own hand from Ryou's grasp. "You can't do this to me, Bakura! You. Just. CAN'T!" He snapped and jumped to Bakura to embrace him. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's shoulder and cried. He hadn't cried this much… well, ever since his mother died. He felt like a little child, but he didn't care. He didn't care as long as Bakura was there beside him.

"You'll be the first one I'll surely miss, _Aibou_!" Bakura whispered as a single tear dropped to Ryou's back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How is he?" Bakura asked as Jou, Honda and Anzu came down from upstairs. The 3 of them shook their heads sadly as Honda tried to explain, "He just won't stop! He started throwing things right after you left the room!"

"I'm sorry I had to drag you guys in this!" Bakura blushed and looked down. "It's not really your fault! We were the ones who came by without notice!" Anzu grinned.

**_~ Flashback ~_**__

_"He can't leave just yet!" Yugi panicked. "What are you talking about, Yugi?" Anzu asked. "Bakura is planning to surrender himself to the Shadow Realm! We have to stop him from making that mistake!" Yugu shrieked as he and his friends ran off, heading to Ryou's house._

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

"I'm really thankful for your concern about Hikari!" Bakura blushed even more. "Hey! It's not like it's only him we are concerned for!" Jou smiled. "We also came for _you_, Bakura!" Anzu continued as Honda nodded in agreement. Bakura looked up at his 'friends' and gave a sweet smile, "Thanks, guys!"

"I just hope Yugi and Yami are doing a good job up there!" Anzu muttered as she looked above the stairs.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ryou! Stop!" Yugi said as a vase flew to the other side of the room. "Ryou Bakura, you have to get a hold of yourself!" Yami joined as he tried to keep Ryou from thrashing out his room. "He can't leave! He. Just. Can't. Leave. Me. Like. That." Ryou snapped at every word.

"Ryou! You can never achieve anything if you assert to violence!" Yami scolded. Ryou stopped from throwing off a picture frame and slowly dropped it to the ground. "Oh yes I can…" Ryou whispered which made Yugi and Yami jump. "Bakura achieved something out of it! I can too!"

"It was because of his violence that made me drawn closer to him! And it was because of his violence that made me love him!"

"I'll assert to violence and I can - no - I _will _stop him from leaving!" Ryou yelled. Both Yugi and Yami silenced for a while. Yami suddenly walked to the silver-haired boy and _slapped_ him across the face. Ryou's eyes shot wide-eyed as he touched the swollen part of his cheek. "Did you ever think; it was because of his violence that he had to leave? That he had to leave you to stop himself from _hurting_ you?" Yami yelled which made snapped some sense to Ryou.

"There's nothing you can do, Ryou! Bakura has already made up his mind…" Yami dropped his head, which covered his eyes from the light. "…And if I'm correct, he'll never change his mind anymore!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"He's asleep…" Yami said with a flicker of emotions in his eyes. "What's going to happen to Ryou now?" Anzu asked anxiously as Yami looked seriously over Bakura. "He's still going to be the same!" Bakura said optimistically, "Cause he still has you guys! You promise you won't leave him, right?" Bakura asked with a smile.

"Of course we won't leave him!" Jou gave a thumbs-up and a small sad smile, "You can trust us, man!"

"Don't tell me it's getting to you too, Jou!" Honda said between his muffled words, "I can't believe it!"

"I didn't think you would really treat me as your 'friend', I've never felt like this before!" Bakura smiled at everyone as they smiled back, "Well, I guess it's… Goodbye! I guess…" Bakura murmured as they nodded. "Yugi would like to say Goodbye too!" Yami added before reaching out to his Millennium Puzzle, "We're really going to miss you!"

"Same here!" Bakura agreed and breathed in, "Well… I'm ready!"

Yami nodded as he chanted a few words and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. His 3rd eye started to come out from his forehead as Jou, Honda and Anzu looked at Yami and Bakura in fear and horror. "Bakura…" Anzu sobbed.

"Bakura!!!" A voice rang in everyone's head as they turned to see… "R- Ryou!" Bakura gasped.

To be continued… 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Well… I really don't know exactly what Yami's procedure in bringing someone to the Shadow Realm. (Since I haven't seen all episodes yet! Just read some spoilers… ^^;;) So, I just made it up! ^^ Of course, you do know, right? ^^

Can you guys tell me how it actually works? Or how Yami does it? ^^;; You'll be very much appreciated! ^^ Thank you, guys!

Review, please!


	9. Chapter 8: Solitude

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 8 – Solitude**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ryou!" Bakura gasped as his silver-haired counterpart came running down the stairs. "Bakura! Please don't leave! I don't want you to leave!" Ryou pleaded as Ryou came face-to-face with Bakura. "I'm sorry… my Hikari! But I already made up my mind! The only way to let you know how I truly feel… is to let you be free! I can't stand hurting you anym-"

"I know you won't, _Aibou_!"

This silenced everyone… everyone except Ryou, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't live a minute without you! What are you so afraid about? You're _not_ going to hurt me! I know it!"

Bakura just smiled at that, this time, it was his turn to cry. All the tears came rushing down without hesitation. "It's alright, _Aibou_…" Bakura could see Ryou crying atop from all of the shining yellow light surrounding him. Anzu was crying from the side too, burying her face over Jou's shoulder as both Honda and Yugi looked away. "Promise me…" Bakura requested.

"Anything…" Ryou sniffed.

"Please… don't cry anymore! I'll always be by your side!" Bakura made his final wish and with that, he disappeared into yellow light, "Goodbye…"

"Y- Yami!" Ryou gasped, "YAMI!"

"He's gone, Ryou…" Yugi whispered silently and sadly.

"BAKURA!!!!!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ryou!" Yugi called as Ryou ran out of the house. It was starting to rain, Ryou made a splatter of water through each step in his feet as he ran without looking back. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and just stay that way.

He could hear Yugi and the others running closely behind him and didn't mind. As long as they won't get in the way, he doesn't mind. "Ryou! You have to calm down!" Yami called. "Ryou! Please come back!" It was Anzu's turn this time.

Ryou didn't pay attention and just kept running, _'Why don't they just leave me alone?'_ He thought. "Go away! Just. Go away!" He muttered. He closed his eyes and let the tears pour to his cheeks as he wiped them away angrily.

"Ryou!" Yugi gasped as he saw Ryou slip down to the puddle of mud and everyone started crouching over him. "Leave me alone!!!" Ryou yelled as they approached him. "Why do you even bother? Go away!" Ryou shoved Yami and Yugi away. "You've already done enough! You people are the cause of this!" He yelled as loud as he can, getting all the anger out.

Yugi quickly embraced the broken boy but Ryou tried to get away. Yugi's grip was indeed tight and didn't allow the silver-haired boy to get away this time. "Let. Me. Go." Ryou pleaded in a whisper, "I said. Let me go, Yugi!" Ryou tried his best to struggle away, apart from all the trembling.

"I'm not letting you go, Ryou! We promised Bakura we wouldn't leave you!" Yugi scolded as Ryou's eyes widened, there were tears strolling from Yugi's eyes too! "And I will _never_ break his promise!"

Ryou knew he was exaggerating. But then, the pain inside his heart wouldn't subside… for it's as if it had been etched thoroughly and painfully. He stirred from the pain and cold (of the rain) and closed his eyes heavily. With that, he gave out a loud scream that echoed through the whole town.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yugi! How is he?" Anzu asked as Yugi came inside the classroom the next day. Yugi shook his head sadly. They had agreed yesterday that each one of them takes turns on visiting and taking care of Ryou at his home. And it was Yami and Yugi's turn first.

"Not very good… he's been in bed since Bakura left!" Yugi explained as he made his way to his desk and flopped down heavily. They were in silence. Jou sighed as Honda looked outside one of the classroom's window. "The last time I saw him smile…" Yugi broke off the silence,

**~ Flashback~**

/Ryou tried his best to stand up but failed. He dragged himself up to his Yami and revealed himself crying.

_Bakura knelt down and hugged Ryou tightly. "I- I. I don't. Hate. You." He heard Ryou say, wetting his shoulder from all his Hikari's tears._

_"I don't. Hate. You. At all." Ryou repeated with a **smile**; Bakura nodded. Jounichi, Honda, Yugi and Anzu smiled as Yami grinned at the two spirits./_

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

"…Was when he had Bakura in his arms!" Yugi said. "Was it really a bad choice for allowing Bakura to leave like that? I feel like it's our entire fault for allowing Bakura to!" Jounichi said those words that really made a point to his friends.

"Ryou has the right to be mad at us!" Anzu nodded in agreement to Jou's statement. "We are supposed to be his friends… but, we weren't able to help him when he is in need!"

"But in the end…" Honda joined in their conversation at last without taking his sight out of the window, "Time will heal his wounds!"

"Whose turn is it today to visit Ryou?" Yugi changed the topic. "It's my turn, Yugi… why?" Anzu answered.

"Anzu… can- can I visit him again today? I have something… to… ask him!" Yugi requested. Anzu and the others blinked for a moment but then, Anzu nodded without hesitation. "Sure, Yugi!"

"Thanks, Anzu…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_/"Just kill me, Bakura! I had enough of this pain!" Ryou said as his tears and blood stained the carpets._

_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Bakura grabbed a palm-full of Ryou's hair and raised it enough for him to see the bloodstained face of the boy, "Do you seriously want to die? Huh? If you want to then I will have every moment enjoying it!"_

_"I will kill you slowly and painfully!" Bakura snapped which made Ryou's tears fill up once again. But then, there was a smile twitching beside Ryou's face._

_"What are you smiling at?" Bakura demanded. "What are you smiling at? Dammit!" Bakura said as he pulled Ryou's hair forcibly. "You're already doing it!" Ryou answered with a smile, "You're killing me slowly… and painfully…"_

Bakura's eyes widened once again. "I may not be enjoying this, Bakura! But I'm sure you are! And it's good to see someone happy… knowing your plain existence is amusement for them!"/

//I have caused you so much pain…//

/"I knew it from the start that you never trusted me! I should've gone back to the Shadow Realm when I had the courage to!" Bakura said keeping the tears from coming out of his own eyes. Ryou couldn't answer to that… he knew that he couldn't find the right excuse for it. "But, no! I had doubts!"/

//Hikari… Aibou… Ryou…//

/An image of Ryou's tears strolling down his cheeks came flashing to Bakura's head./

//Hontou ni… gomene…//

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, Ryou…" Yugi silently said as he and Yami made their way to the sleeping boy in the bed. "Ryou, we know you're awake! You can't keep on doing this to yourself!" There was a hint of panic in Yugi's voice.

Silence.

"Ryou?"

"What good is it when the person you love so much is not there when you open your eyes?" Ryou asked, his eyes still closed. Yugi wasn't able to answer that, "It's not like it's the end of the world, is it?" He joked at a time like this.

"No…" Ryou answered simply, "It's far more worst than that!" This time, his voice started to tremble again. "You've changed, Ryou! You've changed ever since Bakura left!" Yugi snapped, raising his voice. "Of course I would change!" Ryou instantly opened his eyes and sat upright. He glared at Yugi as if he was blaming it all on the tri-colored haired boy.

"What do you expect a Hikari would react if he lost his Yami?" Ryou yelled, "Oh yeah! You wouldn't feel that way because you still have your Yami!" Yugi jumped at Ryou's sudden statement and made Yami's eyes widened in surprise too.

"How would you feel, Yugi? How would you feel if Yami would disappear?"

Yugi felt his heart beating so fast as he did the possible thing anyone would do. He slapped Ryou. Tears of hurt and anger filled his eyes as he glared at his silver-haired 'friend'. Ryou's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "Yugi… I-"

"Why are you treating me this way? I had always been here to help you but you just shove me away! You are the one I'm helping here and in the end, you are the one complaining? I hate you, Ryou Bakura!"

And with that, Yugi ran out of the room. Followed by his Yami.

To be continued… 


	10. Chapter 9: A Mother's Touch

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 9 – A mother's touch**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yugi! Please! Stop!" Yugi didn't pay attention and kept on running. Yami tried his best to outrun the smaller boy. //Aibou… Please, calm down!//

Yugi closed his mental link off and continued running. "Yugi! Come on, please!" Yami quickened his haste and finally caught Yugi by the wrist and pulled him in an immediate embrace, allowing the younger youth to cry in his chest. "Shh… it's okay! He was just preoccupied, Aibou… The both of you shouldn't misunderstand yourselves!" Yami explained as he smiled at his Hikari.

"He doesn't need me! Ever since this whole thing started he's been pushing me aside!" Yugi sobbed angrily and banging his head on his Yami's chest, "I was only trying to help!"

"Then you should be proud!" Yami said, pushing Yugi away slowly and wiping the tears away, "Remember… it was because of you Ryou had returned back to his normal sanity!"

**~ Flashback ~**

/Yugi quickly embraced the broken boy but Ryou tried to get away. Yugi's grip was indeed tight and didn't allow the silver-haired boy to get away this time. "Let. Me. Go." Ryou pleaded in a whisper, "I said. Let me go, Yugi!" Ryou tried his best to struggle away, apart from all the trembling.

_"I'm not letting you go, Ryou! We promised Bakura we wouldn't leave you!" Yugi scolded as Ryou's eyes widened, there were tears strolling from Yugi's eyes too! "And I will never break his promise!"/_

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

"You're just trying to make me feel better!" Yugi pouted as his tears began to subside. "Well, am I succeeding?" Yami smiled at his counterpart as Yugi pouted a smile and nodded. "Arigatou, Yami…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ryou…"

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_/'I know he's not a bad person… I know… deep down inside, lays the Bakura I love!'/_

_Ryou slammed to the wall as blood flowed terribly to the ground as he coughed uncontrollably. Bakura walked to the broken boy to the floor as he grabbed a handful of Ryou's silver hair. Ryou gritted in pain as he stared weakly at his Yami. "S- Stop it… Please…" Ryou pleaded as tears strolled down from his cheeks._

"You're pathetic!" Bakura yelled as he slammed Ryou's face to the floor and it landed with a loud thud. Bakura left the silver-haired boy as Ryou's blood soaked the carpet.

_/'He just needs… someone… to make him realize everything!'/_

_"You better clean that up in the morning… you wouldn't want the others to find out, ne?" Bakura teased as he marched away. Ryou tried his best to stand up and trembled at his own weight. Ryou's tears filled his eyes and dropped on the same spot his blood dripped._

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

"He never lost hope in me…"

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_Ryou fell on the arms of his savior as both of them plunged down to the stairs. The impact of the fall made the boy wince in pain, but he still held Ryou in a tight embrace to keep him from getting hurt. The both of them fell to the ground with a loud thud as Ryou started opening his eyes._

_"B- Bakura?" Ryou moaned as Bakura winced in pain. "Aibou, Daijoubu desu ka?" Bakura panicked as Ryou closed his eyes once again, surrendering to the darkness._

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

"Why do I feel something missing? Like as if my heart is torn into two…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Like as if my heart is torn into two?" Ryou asked as he held a hand on the Millenium Ring in his chest. "Ryou?" A voice came into Ryou's ears as he looked up to see Yami. Ryou quickly looked away and clutched his fist into a ball.

"I blew it, didn't I? I shouldn't have said those things to Yugi!" Ryou murmured. "Yup! You really blew it!" Yami agreed in a laughing tone, but Ryou didn't get the whole joke. "Don't worry about it Ryou… Yugi isn't really mad at you! The both of you really had some misunderstandings!" Yami sighed out loud.

"But you know…" Ryou started as Yami looked at the boy on the bed, "Yugi's right!"

"I'm too blind to see the things you guys, my friends, have been doing for me!" Ryou dropped his head lower once again, "It's not an excuse or anything… it's just that… I'm used to handle things on my own! I tend to be really reckless when I don't get things the way I wanted it to happen!"

"Really? Since when?" Yami asked interestedly, //Yugi… I hope you're hearing this!//

"10 years ago. When I was in England…" Ryou answered briefly, "After my mother died."  Yami's eyes widened (and so did Yugi's mentally) as Ryou began his story…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

(**A/N:** You know, listening to "The Prayer by Charlotte Church and Josh Groban" and reading this part id kind of sad! ;_; According to my own POV that is! ^^;;)

**^10 years ago…^**

"Mommy will be alright, Ryou! I know she would!" A middle-aged man held his silver-haired son in his arms. Little Ryou (about the age of 5 or 6) sobbed madly at his father's shoulders. "Please, Ryou… Stop crying!" He said as he embraced the boy tighter.

"I want to see my Mommy! I want to see my Mommy!" Little Ryou chanted.

"We will see her soon, Ryou! The doctors are still tending her…" His father said as he rubbed the back of his son to calm him down, "All we can do know is wait."

=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=o=O=

"We're sorry… we're very sorry, Mr. Bakura!" A doctor apologized, "We did the best we could do! But, the virus is quickly spreading and it won't be long until she will… she will…" The doctor couldn't say it.

"I understand, doctor!" Ryou's father nodded as he pushed Ryou slowly to his mother's hospital room, "I know you did your best! And for that… I'm very thankful! Please allow my son to see his mother!"

"Galdly…" the doctor nodded as he opened the door to Mrs. Bakura's room.

"Ryou… Daddy has to go talk to the doctor, okay? Stay with Mommy!" Ryou's father said as little Ryou nodded obediently.

Before Ryou could enter the room, tears were already strolling from his eyes. "Mama?" Ryou called as the beautiful woman lying on the bed stirred to the small boy in the ground. "Ryou…" she smiled, "Come to Mama, Ryou!"

Ryou ran to his mother's side and jumped on the bed. "Mama…" he sobbed as he hugged his mother tightly, "Mama is the best person Ryou has ever met!" Ryou didn't stop there, "Mama always gave Ryou things that would make Ryou happy!" Ryou's mother smiled to that. "But… having Mama with Ryou makes Ryou happy already!"

Ryou showed his mother his best smile. "Ryou…" Ryou's mother smiled and hugged the boy tighter as well. "Mama, please don't go!" he pleaded while tears flooded down his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ryou… but, that's one thing I can't give you!" Ryou cried harder but silently. "Please don't cry, Ryou!"

"Ryou won't cry!" Ryou said as he angrily wiped the tears away but the tears won't stop flowing, "Ryou won't cry for Mama!" He said again but he felt himself grit his teeth from all the tears.

"Ryou loves Mama so much!" Ryou sobbed into his mother's shoulders, which made his mother burst into tears too. "And Mama loves Ryou so much too!"

"Ryou… promise me you won't cry again if you lose someone special!"

"Eh? Why, Mama?"

"The person you cried for will never rest in peace knowing that you're sad! It's as if they are afraid of leaving the world…" His mother smiled, "Don't let them know you're sad! Let them know you care…"

"Mama, I don't understand!"

"Stay with them until the very end! Tell them you love them!"

"I will Mama!" Ryou nodded as his tears stopped, "Goodbye, Mama… I love you!" He said as he gave the last and final embrace to his mother.

"I love you too! Goodbye, Ryou!" Ryou's mother whispered his her son's ear. And on that day, Ryou's mother passed away, while holding her son close to her. But little did Ryou know that she had a smile, as well as tears, in her face.

To be continued… 


	11. Chapter 10: A Tear that Brought us Toget...

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 10 – A tear that brought us together**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I never really made that promise…" Ryou smiled sadly, "Cause… I'm such a cry baby!" He chuckled.

"Everybody cries once in a while… it's not called we are 'weak'! But it is called 'emotion'! The ability to feel sadness and great loss!" Yami answered. "Well, he doesn't believe in emotions!" Ryou softly said, referring to his Yami. "Please, continue…" Yami said.

"Ever since that day… I became a nosy little brat to my father!" Ryou can't help but laugh at his own childish attitude. "You were? I don't think you _are_ a brat!" Yami blinked, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Oh! I was!" Ryou smiled. "But, I only show it to my father… not even Bakura knows about it!"  Ryou whispered at his last sentence, "To tell you the truth, it was Bakura who made me change that attitude!" Ryou grinned as Yami looked away. "Well… I really _did_ beg him about transferring to Domino!" Ryou changed the subject as he scratched his nose, "More like, pouted over it!"

Yami laughed at that, "I don't believe it at all! Neither does Yug-" Yami stopped, he had momentarily forgotten about the argument Ryou and Yugi had, "Umm… S- sorry, but-"

"I know! I know Yugi has been listening!" Ryou nodded, "You know Yami? Yugi?"

"Yeah?" Yami wondered.

There was a moment of silence at first before Ryou finally began.

"I really envy you guys!" Ryou blushed, "It's just that… I had never seen a more special bond between a Yami and Hikari as special as the both you had!"

"Umm… It's nothing to be proud of actually!" Yami blushed as well, "Umm… that was from Yugi!"

"How does it feel?" Ryou asked, "I really want to know!" He smiled.

Yami frowned at that, "I think you already how it feels, Ryou!" Yami said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**^Yami's POV^**

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_///"You have beaten him up for 2 weeks!!! And you said you had nothing to do with Ryou being sick! A kid would probably notice that!" I yelled, walking closer to him. He trembled. "Everything is your fault! It has always been! You're damn right it is!"_

_This wasn't the Bakura I know. The real Bakura would have fought back by now. But instead, the Bakura I'm facing right now is accepting his mistakes. My thoughts were distracted when he walked to the stove and got out a kettle and some pans._

_"What are you planning to do?" I asked suspiciously. "Making dinner for aibou…" he answered. I raised my eyebrows again, "Since when did you start calling him 'Aibou'?" There was calmness at the tone of voice._

_"Since he started calling me that too!"///_

_"Hn!" I crossed my arms as I walked to him, "I ask you this Yami Bakura… why do you enjoy seeing your Hikari in pain?"_

_"When the heck will you stop all this nonsen-"_

_"I am **not** enjoying this, Pharaoh!" He exclaimed as he slammed his fists to the kitchen table, "I never enjoyed it… not even once!" He softened the tone of his voice. "Then why won't you stop?" I countered, "You deserved to be sent to the Shadow Realm for punishment!" I pointed to his face, but he didn't answer. Again, he accepted his mistakes._

_"It's as if, I'm passing all the anger I have to Ryou! But… I don't even know why I'm filled with all of this anger!" He explained, looking at his trembling hands._

_"Don't try to get yourself out of trouble again, Yami Bakura!" I threatened. "Then that must mean I always get into trouble!" Bakura laughed at his own words, "But, don't worry… everything will be fine in the end!" He said optimistically._

_"It will never be fine once you're around!" I turned to leave. "That's exactly it!" I stopped at my tracks, "Cause I won't you to send me to the Shadow Realm!" My eyes widened as I faced the silver-haired Yami again._

_"Did I hear that right?" I asked. "I want you to send me back to the Shadow Realm…" Bakura repeated. "Are you dead serious?" I practically screamed at that remark and quickly walked back to Bakura, "What's going to happen to Ryou once you're going away?"_

_I can't believe I even said that. It's as if I didn't want him to leave! -_- *Sigh* such ambiguous decisions._

_"I'll leave after I tell him…" Bakura smiled. For once! I actually saw that gentle smile on his face. "Tell him what?"_

_"Tell him… that I- that I love him!"****_

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

The last thing I saw was Ryou burying his face on his hands as I slowly left his room… he was crying once again. I shouldn't have told the poor boy. But… he really _does_ deserve to know the truth… He had _all_ the right! No matter how painful it was!

What I am wondering right now is…

How is Bakura doing now? What is he doing?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Something's different… this isn't the Shadow Realm!" Bakura said out loud as he looked around the place. Everything was covered in white light, while the floor was covered with rainbow light. "Where the heck am I?"

"Pharaoh!" He cursed out loud, "I haven't seen this place before…"

He slowly walked around as sniffing sounds started to run through the whole place. "Who's there?" he asked as he turned to the closest sound. The sniffs turned into a sobs as the sobs turned into silent cries of sadness. It was in those cries that made Bakura's heart melt.

Somehow, he recognized these sounds…

"R- Ryou?" he looked around. Slowly, a faint figure appeared before him on the ground. He had silver-white hair and was wearing pajamas on… slowly burying his face and hugging a pillow in his arms. "Ryou…" he softly said.

He leaned closer and tried to touch his _Aibou_ but his hand just slipped, as if Ryou was a ghost. "You're crying again," he said, the sight of his _Aibou_ made him cry too, "I thought you promised me you won't cry again!" Bakura kneeled beside his _Aibou_.

"Well… it's not your fault!" He said as he tried to touch Ryou's cheek with both hands, "I would do the same if I lost you!" He felt something from Ryou… "Tears?" Bakura gasped as he stared at both of his tear-soaked hands. He was actually feeling Ryou's tears… and on the other side, Ryou gasped when he saw his tears flying midair.

Ryou's horrorstruck eyes widened while sparkling tears continued running down his cheeks. Slowly, voices started reaching inside Ryou's mind.

/"You're crying again…"/

"Y- Yami?"

/"I thought you promised me you won't cry again!"/

"Yami!" Ryou called, "Where the heck are you?"

/"Well… it's not your fault!"/

Ryou listened.

/"I would do the same if I lost you!"/

"I've been waiting for you…" Ryou dropped his head.

_'R- Ryou!'_ Bakura's eyes widened.

"I still am…" Ryou whispered, "Please… come back, Yami!"

"Come back…"

Bakura hugged Ryou's faint figure on his side and with one last tear from his Hikari's eyes… everything seemed brighter than usual. And then, the familiar feeling he used to have returned to him…

The feeling of his Hikari's hair in his cheek.

To be continued… 


	12. Chapter 11: The Light to Forgiveness

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Chapter 11 – The Light to Forgiveness**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He had him. He had his Hikari in his arms. From the familiar scent of his Hikari's hair tickling his nostrils… to the small frame of his body. Bakura embraced his Ryou tightly without hesitation, but not that tight to hurt him. Ryou's tears disappeared as he buried his face in his Yami's chest; a small smile escaped his lips.

They were in the same position for a while now… when, someone came in. "Ryou… Yugi's here to-" Yami stopped at his tracks when he noticed the two silver-haired spirits on the bed. He grinned at the sight and decided to leave the two alone, slowly closing the door behind him. "Welcome back, Tomb Robber!" He muttered as he went back to his _own_ Hikari.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I'm sorry…" Ryou heard a whisper; he raised his head to see his Yami's eyes looking straight back at him. "All of the time… I've done nothing except hurt you and make you cry!" Bakura dropped his head, "Honda was right… no _Aibou_ would do these things to his _own Aibou_!" Ryou kept silent and didn't change his smile, "Do you remember the time…" he started and caught Bakura's attention, "…when we rode that Ferris Wheel?"

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_/Ryou looked up at his Yami who just walked closer and smiled at him. "Y- Yami…" Ryou gasped when Bakura embraced him above. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Hikari… But actions speak louder than words… and I'm willing to show you that I truly am sorry!" Bakura whispered, but enough for Ryou to hear everything.___

_Ryou was speechless. He just sat there… looking up to his Yami hugging him./___

**_~ Flashback ends ~_**

Bakura nodded. "Did you really mean it?" Ryou asked, "Were you really sorry?" Bakura nodded again. "Yami told me something when you were away…" Ryou changed the subject as he found his hand on his Yami's. "What is it?" Bakura asked, gripping his Hikari's hand too. "He- he said… that- that you wanted to tell me something before you would leave…"

Bakura's eyes widened. Was Ryou hurt that Bakura didn't have enough courage to tell him that? Bakura was afraid of Ryou's next words… but somehow, he was confident about it.

"Can… can you please… say it… to me?" Ryou blushed. Bakura blinked for a while, he finally lifted his _Aibou_'s chin and leaned on a passionate kiss. Bakura explored through Ryou's insides as Ryou opened his mouth for entrance. The kiss lasted for a minute and they slowly broke off from it, looking mildly into each other's eyes.

Ryou was in shock. He hadn't expected something like this to happen! "I love you, Ryou…" Bakura smiled, leaning down again while planting a kiss on his Hikari's forehead while Ryou closed his eyes.

Ryou instantly latched to Bakura and rested his head on his Yami's shoulders, "And… I love you, Bakura…" Ryou smiled, his tears wetting Bakura's sweater.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bakura and Ryou spent the whole time talking to each other. "I don't know why… but…" Bakura started as Ryou looked at his Yami sitting beside him. "After all of the things I've done… I'm still blessed with someone who can really shower me with kindness and forgiveness." Bakura looked down.

"I don't know why I deserved to be with you, Ryou!" Bakura caressed his Hikari's cheeks.

"That's because I'm never going to let you go!" Ryou answered while melting through Bakura's touch. They were cut off when they heard a knock in the door. "It's probably Yami and Yugi!" Ryou answered as Bakura nodded. "I'll be back, _Aibou_!" Bakura said as he gave a tight embrace to Ryou and stood up to answer the door.

"I guess it's time to have a Hikari-to-Hikari and Yami-to-Yami talk!" Yami grinned as he forcibly pushed Yugi inside Ryou's room. "Y- Yami!" Yugi pouted in a 'please-don't-leave-me-alone' tone.

Bakura went out of the room as he let Yugi come inside as well.

Yugi faced the door at first and had his back on Ryou. "You know Yugi… I'm right here!" Ryou began which startled Yugi. "Umm… S- sorry!" Yugi apologized as he looked at his silver-haired friend. "Come in!" Ryou smiled at him as he patted his bed for Yugi to sit on. Yugi slowly walked to his friend as he hesitantly sat on the bed.

"I… I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry, Yugi!" Ryou interrupted and was able to say it first, "I should be the one to apologize! It was my fault… and I guess I _was_ acting exaggeratedly! Please forgive me… I'm really thankful for all the things you and Yami have done for me!"

"Ry- Ryou…"

"I was really hurt… and… something in my heart was aching so badly!" Ryou grasped his chest.

"I understand…" Yugi smiled, "I guess… I know how it feels to lose someone you really love! I mean – I know you treat Bakura more than just your Yami, ne?" Yugi winked as Ryou blushed madly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Yami and Bakura were walking around the backyard for a while when they finally found a spot for them to talk. "It was you wasn't it, Pharaoh?" Bakura smiled as he asked Yami. "Me? What?" Yami asked innocently. "Everything… you told Ryou what I wanted to tell him…" Bakura began as Yami looked away with a grin, "You wanted us terribly to go to the Amusement Park… and it was you who told Jounichi to ask Ryou to go with him, so I would get jealous and I would go with _Aibou_ instead!"

Yami grunted and started chuckling.

"But in the end… it all led to the most important thing you did!" Bakura snapped as Yami stopped chuckling and looked at the Tomb Robber seriously. "You never really sent me to the Shadow Realm! I know the Shadow Realm! And it is never filled with beautiful light!"

"So… you did realized it afterwards, did you?" Yami smirked. "Who wouldn't?" Bakura asked in a 'duh' tone, "But… Pharaoh?"

"Yeah?" Yami lifted his head.

"Where _did_ you send me?" Bakura asked. "And I thought you already figured it out!" Yami slapped his forehead, "I sent you…"

Silence.

"In Ryou's deepest soul room!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"BAKURA!!!" Jou yelled as they came inside the Bakura household. "What the-" Bakura gasped when he saw Jou attempting to jump into him. "You're back!!!"

"ACK!" Bakura winced when he was flattened by a certain blonde's actions. "Get. Off. Me. You Dog. Or fear my. Wrath." Bakura struggled. "Oh! I know you wouldn't do that anymore… you're a changed person, Bakura!" Jou said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Uh oh. BIG mistake.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jou yelled as Bakura who was holding a butcher's knife, started chasing him. "RYOU!!! HELP ME!!!" And as if he was psychic, Ryou and Yugi came down from upstairs. "What was all that yelling?" Yugi asked. "Oh! Anzu! Honda!" Ryou smiled, "Where's Jou- YAMI!!!" Ryou gasped.

Ryou ran to Bakura and took the knife out of his hands and placed it on the kitchen drawer… "You could hurt someone, Yami!" Ryou scolded. Bakura pouted, "He started it!" Bakura pointed acting like a total kid.

"Welcome back, Bakura!" Anzu and Honda approached their friend and smiled at him, "Thanks for bringing back Ryou too!" Bakura and Ryou can't help but smile as they looked at each other.

"Thanks, guys!" Bakura thanked too, "For bringing me back…"

This concludes it all…  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It's not the end yet! ^^ Well… there's a short epilogue to this one… and it's coming! So stay tuned! ^^ Don't worry… it won't take _that_ long for me to write it! ^^


	13. Epilogue: In my arms

**Mystified**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**By:** Klyukaizer****

**Summary: **[Chapter version to "Numb", same plot… but different all throughout!] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Mystified**

**Epilogue – In my Arms…**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was raining that night. And thunder struck as hard as anyone ever heard before. What's worst is… the Bakura household had a blackout. Luckily, a certain silver-haired boy was still asleep… he always had fears about thunderstorms and the darkness. But one fear that he would always face every night… were his dreams. Especially bad dreams, which are called nightmares.

He stirred and struggled to break free from all of the pain. He was sweating whole bodily as he reached out for someone. "Y- Yami!" he muttered.

"S- Stop! It- it hurts!" He trembled. "Stop!" He yelled.

"Ryou!" A voice rang inside his head, "Ryou! Wake up!" The figure was shaking his Hikari, apart from the darkness that fell throughout the whole house.

"No! Please. Stay away. From. Me!" Ryou shifted and kicked the blankets off of him.

"Ryou!"

"Please, Yami! Please don't hurt me!" Ryou pleaded in his dreams. Bakura was hurt inside… he was having dreams of the previous beatings he received. "Ryou! I would never hurt you!" Bakura said, trying to reach out into Ryou.

"I- I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean t- to!" Ryou kept on yelling.

"Ryou!" Bakura was starting to panic.

"No! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou yelled for the last time as his eyes shot wide open and he instantly sat upright. He wheezed as he tried to regain his strength and noticed that everything was in darkness. He looked around and noticed that everything was in pure darkness and silence. He hadn't noticed his Yami beside him at all.

Ryou hugged himself as a thunder struck and scared him.

"_Aibou_…" He heard someone whisper behind him and wrapped around him. "Yami!" Ryou said happily as he melted in the touch. "I was scared…" Bakura started.

"Scared? Of what?" Ryou wondered, totally clueless about Bakura listening to his moans while asleep.

"I was hurting you… in your dreams…" Bakura whispered as Ryou noticed something drop to his hand. Was Bakura actually crying? "Bakura?" Ryou called as Bakura embraced Ryou tighter. "I'm sorry, _Aibou_… I'm really sorry!" he whispered.

"No… I'm the one who should say 'sorry'! I shouldn't have thought about things like those! I know you won't hurt me anymore, _Aibou_!" Ryou smiled as he let Bakura's head lean on his shoulder, "Stay with me tonight, _Aibou_!"

He felt Bakura nod, "Thunder and Darkness got to you?" Bakura teased.

Ryou pouted, "N- no… I wanted to spend the night with you!" He felt himself blush with embarrassment.

"Right…" Bakura smiled, "Don't worry, Ryou… I'll protect you…"

On that night, Ryou wasn't afraid of the dark… the thunder… nor the dreams. Cause he had the person who he loved the most in his arms. Or in the other way around! ^^;;

"Goodnight, Ryou… I love you!"

"Goodnight, Bakura… I love you too!"

End… 


End file.
